


Different Kind of Attention

by AlltheFluff



Category: Free!
Genre: Dorkiness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlltheFluff/pseuds/AlltheFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei has found a way of keeping Nagisa quiet and reserved, so Nagisa casually lets him know that he wants some attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Kind of Attention

**Author's Note:**

> *slides in* Why, hello there. I needed an excuse to write dorky boyfriends fooling around aaaand yeah. That's pretty much it. xD Because Nagisa and Rei being boyfriends is life yes

Moments like these were so overly calming that even his usual spontaneous, hyperactive personality kind of melted away and made way for a much calmer, collected one. It was nothing special, just a standard afternoon in his room, sitting on his bed, his back lightly pressed against his boyfriend’s chest. Nagisa sneaked a quick glance upwards, trying to move his head as little as possible and felt the corners of his lips curling upwards when he saw Rei’s eyes focused on the book he was holding. One arm was draped around Nagisa’s torso, his hand absently stroking his stomach, while the other was slightly bended, biology book balancing skillfully on the tips of his fingers as he reviewed their homework for tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Nagisa was scrolling through random pictures on his phone (most of them were selfies of him with Rei), smiling fondly as he took a lovely trip down memory lane. Maybe it was the combination of the nostalgic feeling and the steady heartbeat he felt against his back that calmed him.

Their afternoons at his place would usually consist of Nagisa endlessly teasing Rei into oblivion and playfully arguing over the silliest things just to annoy him, but today Rei was _very_ serious about studying and had suggested sitting on the bed. They’d always sit on the floor, or at Nagisa’s desk, but the bed suggestion made Nagisa beam and he eagerly jumped onto the messy pile of pillows and blankets. Even though he had hoped for a good ten minute kissing session, Rei had merely held out his arms and Nagisa hesitantly crawled over to him and eventually ended up in this position.

At times like these, he felt so out of character. He didn’t feel the need to say or do _anything,_ especially since Rei knowingly switched between running his fingers over his stomach and stealing a few kisses, almost as if he knew when Nagisa needed another dose of affection. And damn him, it _worked._ It was this foolproof plan to keep him quiet and reserved. Nagisa felt himself pouting, because on one hand he had nothing to complain about, but on the other hand he was practically longing for a wrestle fight or something. He usually loved cuddling and sitting with Rei in silence, hell, he was the one who _introduced_ Rei to cuddling, but still.

After he let out a small sigh through his nose, he shifted a little to get more comfortable and tapped the screen of his phone so he could focus back on their goofy pictures. However, Rei had noticed his little sigh and softly pressed his nose against the side of Nagisa’s neck, making him twitch.

“You okay?” he almost hummed and Nagisa could have sworn someone had just dumped a bucket of ice water all over him, because he psychically shivered.

“’m Fine, Rei-chan,” Nagisa mumbled absently and casually zoomed in on a particularly silly photo.

“Are you bored?”

Nagisa turned to him and blinked when their noses brushed against each other. “Not really.”

“Not really?” Rei echoed with a small smile and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Then what?”

“We’re so… quiet.”

“Yes?”

“And we haven’t moved in, like, thirty minutes.”  
  
“That’s right.”

“It’s…” Nagisa started and averted his gaze, trying to find the right words. He wasn’t exactly _bored,_ quite the opposite actually, but he wanted to move around for a bit. Or better formulated, wanted a different kind of attention. He looked back at Rei with a blank expression. “You’re mean.”

Obviously not expected this answer, Rei sputtered and dropped his book, making Nagisa laugh out loud. “E-eh? What makes you say that?”

“You’ve hypnotized me,” Nagisa mused, feeling his confidence rising and within in no time, he had jumped to a conclusion, as usual. “That’s it! You’ve hypnotized me because I’ve never been able to keep my mouth shut for longer than ten minutes, but when we’re sitting like this it’s like you’ve put some kind of spell on me because, look!” He threw his hands up dramatically and straddled Rei, still completely serious. “You touch and kiss me every few minutes and then go back to reading and I’m _fine_ with it! How’s that even possible?”

Rei blinked down at him, looking as dazed as ever. Even his glasses had slipped down the bridge of his nose and Nagisa quickly got rid of the “ _Dang, that looks pretty good,_ ” thought because he needed to stay focused.

“Have you been _studying_ me?” Nagisa leaned in closer, eyes narrowed to slits, as if he was very close to solving a big mystery. “Have you _timed_ how long it takes before I feel neglected? Have you done research to find the perfect position that keeps your boyfriend satisfied for at least an hour? Is that it?”

“No, Nagisa-kun, that’s not—!”

A brilliant shade of red started appearing on Rei’s cheeks and Nagisa grinned triumphantly. “Caught you.”

Rei reached for his glasses to adjust them, but Nagisa saw his chance and quickly snatched them. “Nagisa-kun!”

Having already come up with a perfect plan, Nagisa jumped to his feet and held the red frames above his head. “If you want ‘em back, all you have to do is— Ack!”

He immediately lost his balance when Rei launched a ruthless tickle attack on his exposed sides. Involuntary yelps and giggles were pouring out of him as he rolled around on the bed, still trying to keep the glasses out of Rei’s reach as his midsection was attacked by annoyingly nimble fingers. Rei had flicked up his shirt and was aiming for his ribs, which was definitely one of his worst spots, and Nagisa threw his head back, shrieking and laughing like crazy.

The glasses fell to the carpeted floor, completely forgotten, as Nagisa rolled over to his stomach, trying in vain to get away from the other. He felt Rei’s hands reaching for his own and pinning them on either side of his head. Panting from all the laughter, Rei collapsed on top of him, burying his nose in the back of Nagisa’s neck. Nagisa, feeling that his face was bright red from laughing so hard _and_ the fact that Rei was practically lying on top of him, hid his face in the blankets and tried to regain his breath.

“Did you want this instead?”

Mumbling something incoherent because he couldn’t come up with a decent response, Nagisa refused to lift his head and decided it was safer to keep his face hidden. Rei intertwined their fingers and nuzzled his earlobe, making Nagisa sigh in content and relax.

“I can take a small break from studying if you want—”

“Yes.”

Rei easily flipped him over and chuckled when he saw Nagisa’s eyes lit up right away. “As you wish.”

As expected, Rei leaned down to gently press their lips together in a short and simple kiss. Nagisa grinned into the kiss, glad Rei had given in to focus on him instead. A warm hand caressed his bare side and he unconsciously leaned into the tender touch, loving the way Rei could easily wrap him around his finger within seconds. His own hands travelled up Rei’s toned arms, experimentally squeezing them in different places and playing with the fabric of his shirt.

Their lips moved against each other naturally, sometimes pulling back to change the angle, or to softly breathe over the skin. Nagisa always liked to nibble a little on the fleshy part of Rei’s upper lip, laughing whenever Rei responded by squeezing his hip. A soft, tingly feeling in his stomach always came to life during their kissing, something he welcomed and felt like he _needed_ because it felt so lovely and inviting. It could probably be described as “butterflies”, which always made Nagisa laugh at the thought, since it was so cheesy.

Nagisa hummed happily and heard Rei chuckling in response, making his heart flutter. Their kissing stopped for a second so Rei could nuzzle his nose and place his lips on his cheeks. This was something Rei always did whenever his eyes fell on Nagisa’s freckles and he felt himself smiling helplessly. It wasn’t like he hated his freckles, but Rei insisted they were _beautiful_ ; a typical Rei thing that would usually make Nagisa roll his eyes, and yet… this made him feel special.

The shower of kisses didn’t stop and Nagisa had the faintest suspicion that Rei was out to kiss _all_ of them, which would take forever.

“Rei-chan?”

“Hmm?” was the absent response.

Their eyes met and Nagisa couldn’t stop the goofy grin from appearing on his face. The smile on Rei’s face was so real, so _sincere_ , so gentle, that he was sure Rei could take a mop and wipe him off the floor. His hands, which were still on Rei’s shoulders, moved towards his jaw so he could cup his cheeks and caress the baby hairs near his hairline.

“… Nothing. Just happy,” Nagisa whispered and laughed softly when Rei leaned down to press their foreheads together.

**Author's Note:**

> Rei, you sneaky little bastard. I can totally see him doing this tbh I mean, when they're studying Nagisa is so quiet and serious, so I convinced myself that it's because of Rei huehuehue
> 
> Hope this made you smile~! ♥ Please don't forget to leave kudos and/or comments on your way out!


End file.
